Total Drama Performing Arts Academy
by ZebraZoink
Summary: Upcoming on Total Drama Performing Arts Academy: The "students" are introduced, and are faced with a challenge that will decide their teams. Will Kelvin and Thunder end up on the same team? Will Chris as narcissistic as ever? Find out for yourself!
1. APPS

**Hey everybody! So, I know I cancelled my other stories where you could submit your own character, but I totally miss them, so I'm making another one! **

**This one is a bit different from the ones you usually see on here, because I will be accepting SIXTY APPLICATIONS! **

**That's right, this is TOTAL DRAMA PREFORMING ARTS ACADEMY! This is a school where there's a little twist-you can get voted off. **

**PLUS Chris has TWO co-hosts. Who could they be? I'm about to tell you. **

"Hello world! I'm Chris McLean, and there's a new season of Total Drama in the house! It's called-"

A girl interrupted Chris, and she had bright blue hair in two puffy ponytails and pale brown eyes. "Total Drama Preforming Arts Academy! Haha, that's a mouthful! This season the famous Chris McLean will by accompanied with two co-hosts! Me, Alexandra, otherwise known as Lexxi, not to mention the one and only Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Hallaran."

Chris shoved past the girl in front of him and continued. "Who couldn't be here today to an unfortunate twist of events. She'll be joining us for the actual show though!"

The narcissist tousled his hair before going on. "There will be a grand total of SIXTY characters on this show! They will compete in this old school building we've remodeled to be a performing arts place!"

"My turn!" cried Lexxi, shoving Chris out of the way. "Challenges will include singing, dancing, acting, play instruments, video taking, and regular school events too! The contestants will sleep in dorms located outside of the building. Send in your application today!"

**RULES: **

**NO MARY SUE'S/GARY STU'S **

**THIS IS NOT FIRST COME FIRST SERVE**

**ORIGINALITY**

**SPECIFICS**

**FULL SENTENCES APPRECIATED BUT NOT REQUIRED **

**NO RELATIONS TO ANYONE ON THE SHOW**

**MAY SUBMIT AT MOST FOUR CHARACTERS (for now.)**

**APPLICATION: **

**Name: (First and last)**

**Nickname/s: **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Stereotype: **

**Personality: **

**Nationality: **

**Sexuality: **

**Allergies/Medical Conditions: **

**Eyes: **

**Hair: **

**Body/Skin: **

**Everyday Clothes: **

**Pajamas: **

**Swimsuit: **

**Formal: **

**History:**

**Talent/s: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Phobia/Fears: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Stereotypes of friends:**

**Stereotypes of enemies: **

**Stereotypes of crushes: **

**Relationship: (Yes, No, In one at home.) **

**Reason for Auditioning: **

**Audition Tape: **

**Challenges Idea/s: (Optional)**

**THANK YOU**

**I have my own FOUR characters to get you started! :D **

**I won't include my entire app, but here's who they are. **

**Sara-The Nice Outgoing Girl, ZebraZoink**

**Nikolas-The Conceited Jock, ZebraZoink**

**Tracey-The Shady Girl, ZebraZoink**

**Christopher-The One Who Never Talks, ZebraZoink. **

**SEND IN YOUR APPS TODAY! **


	2. Update One

HEY! Just a little update.

I've bent the rules for one person only to induce drama. It's for Another Dead Hero's OC Zakk, because I've seen him in other stories and previously accepted him into a different story of mine.

I have accepted FIFTEEN PEOPLE for sure. There are SIX maybes. The rest I didn't pick either because you weren't descriptive enough, your character seemed to have too many contradicting qualities, they weren't original, and even for a few, they didn't have a performing arts quality.

By "Talent" in the application, I meant what performing arts quality or qualities they have. Strengths are things such as being fast, climbing, logical, etc.

I think that's all for now.

Keep reviewing!


	3. Update Two

Hey everybody! I've been getting fantastic people sent into me in just a few days! I've lowered the number to forty, and applications are still OPEN.

There will be five teams of eight contestants, and you'll have a say in what team you want to be on!

For voting, you'll have to PM me about whom you want voted off when your team loses! I'll probably use an online randomizer for picking which teams loses.

Stereotypes I'm looking for:

A Nerd/Geek

A Psychopath

A Loner

Someone dumb

A Queen/King Bee

A Prep

A Hippie

A Rebel/Punk

Or anything else that hasn't been sent in!

Thanks!


	4. Cast list!

Okay everybody. This is the moment you've all been waiting for.

THE CAST LIST!

I'm really sorry for everyone who didn't make it. There were some tough decisions I had to make to finish this. Congrats to anyone who got in!

1. Sara, The Nice Outgoing Girl, ZebraZoink

2. Nikolas, The Conceited Jock, ZebraZoink

3. Tracey, The Shady Girl, ZebraZoink

4. Christopher, The One Who Never Talks, ZebraZoink

5. Luz, The Manga Artist, CharmOriginalProductions

6. Jenna "Jen", The Rockstar Chick, Jenna211

7. Zoey "Dogstar" or "Zo"(I know you said "Zoe" but that's pronounced the same as "Zoey", so I assumed you ment that.), The Dirty Talker, Tornography

8. Waverly, The Optimistic Disney Freak (I combined them), Fizzy Starburst

9. Janie Lynn "J-Lynn" or "Jay Jay", The Gothic Poet/The Artsy Photographer, ILive4Irony

10. Johanna "Hanna", The Shy Dancer, iloveyouu3

11. Serena "Rena" or "Bubbles" or "Sunshine", The Quite Soft Spoken One, Kagone-Inu5

12. Thunder "Locker or "Red", The Strong Silent Type, Thunder-Eternity

13. Rachel "Ray", The Detective, Aldo Marino

14. Aria, The Occult Expert, Aldo Marino

15. Justine, The Crazy Girl, jaaykaay19

16. Jayden, The Quiet Violinist, TwistedRose97

17. Daniella "Dana", The Creative Musician, Zania330

18. Neveah, The Optimistic Klutz, JadeTyga

19. Scarletta, The Pianist, Desire at gunpoint

20. Ylenia, The Slovakian, Blue Icewater

21. Shann "Sky-High", The Free Spirit, TDI 4 Ever

22. Ava, The Actress, RandomAwesomeness

23. Axel, The Bad Boy, jaaykaay19

24. Johnny "Denny, The Forgetful Psychopath, Privateismine

25. Kelvin "Eld" or "Kel" of "Vin", The Flirty Hothead, Thunder-Eternity

26. Lucas "Luke", The Jock, Aldo Marino

27. Walker, The Southern Boy, TwistedRose97

28. Sai, The Genius, Aldo Marino

29. Jacob, The Fake Jerk, RandomAwesomeness

30. Flynn, The Action Fanatic, Tornography

31. Brandon "Dash" or "DJ Koor", The Music Loving DJ, Kunnaki

32. Cybix, The Smart Loser, TDI 4 Ever

33. Raphael, The Loner, TotalDramaKingdomHearts

34. Austin "Aussie", The Adventurous Rebel, bettycrocker540 (sorry, I'm not sure if this is the correct username…)

35. Yami "Long" or "Dragon", The Lone Wolf, Kunnaki

36. Spencer "Spence", The Shy Drummer, IzzyisDizzy2.0

37. Zakk, The Southern Metal Rocker, Another Dead Hero

38. Buckminster "Trenton", The Immature Idiot, PenguinsRcute

39. Alexander "Alex", The Male Dumb Blonde, PenguinsRcute

40. Eric, The Lovable Kid, Freakazoid123

Alright. Give me some ideas of who you want to be friends with. Enemies with. Crush on. Even in a relationship with! I'll pick the teams later today.

Adios!


	5. Update Three

UPDATE:

So, not last week but the week before, I came down with a terrible cough (it also happened to be spirit week) and I was really tired and stuff. I didn't have the energy to do anything, really.

So I was out of commission for about two weeks-I did get some work done but not a lot. And now I'm on two different types of medication to help me feel better and I'm going back to school.

The bad news is that I am now swamped with makeup work I have to do for five class and I won't be able to write.

Of course, I did get a few additions to my stories next chapters. Here's the list of progress:

How We Drifted Apart: I have begun the next chapter. Expect it to be mainly Snape-centric this time around, with interaction between him and The Marauders.

Secrets-I have begun the next chapter though it's not very far along. It's titled "Limberg's Secret." I expect the one after that to be called "Harriet's Secret."

Total Drama Performing Arts Academy-I have begun the first chapter but intros are tedious and bore me. Plus it's difficult to compile all the information about everyone. Teams are already decided (there are four) and the voting will be you PM your vote if your team loses, unless you don't have an account in which case review your vote. (It'd be cool if you put it in the confessional format as your character!)

The Brewn Siblings-I know it's been a LONG time. I haven't actually made any progress, believe it or not. BUT I have a good reason-I lost the journal I was writing it in! But I found it just the other day and hope to continue it.

For all of you following TDPAA, there'll be a NEW TD story coming up. It's untitiled but will have the ENTIRE old cast (including Alejandro and Sierra) PLUS twenty four NEW kids!

Talk to you later guys

-Anna


	6. ANOTHER Update! When will they end?

**Yes, ANOTHER update. Don't shoot me! This one is extremely relevant to the helping of the story. I need people to HELP ME with this story! Prizes can be given to you such as: your character receiving immunity, your character becoming a host of the aftermath, an honorable mention, maybe even a drawing! **

**Here's a complete list of the stuff I need help with:**

**A compilation of all the character's bios stuck into two or four handy documents. If you wish to do two, I'll need you to do boys and girls. If you do four, I'll PM you the teams and you can organize them. **

**Challenge ideas-anyone can submit one, but the only prize for you will be a mention with your username in it . (I already have several but I need more!)**

**Someone to help me write as the character of Chris. This gives you a big prize of your choice, because I SUCK at writing Chris's personality. Everyone else shouldn't be too big of a deal.**

**Plus, I'm pretty much all caught up schoolwork wise. So expect the first chapter SOON! **

**And if you haven't already, and you're a Club Penguin fan, I suggest you go out and send in an app for my story, Total Drama Club Penguin! **

**Whoever wants to help me, just tell me, and I'll PM you details. **


	7. Another update please don't kill me D:

Wow! You guys are just amazing! I got like twenty challenge ideas (or more), several people with Chris advice, and around FIVE people offering to do bios! (I need no more bios. A few more challenge ideas are needed and I think I'm good with Chris.)

I will need help with things in the future though! The two people doing the documents have to connect with me through DocX. I'm pretty hopeless at that kind of stuff so if you could connect with me that would be dandy. (Yeah, I say dandy. Live with it.)

And I was really happy how many people wanted to help me out. More help will be needed in the future.

People who have prizes (so far):

Blue Icewater (Ylenia can get immunity or another special prize)

RandomAwesomeness (Either Ava or Jacob can get immunity or another special prize)

freakazoid123 (Their character gets immunity/request of a TDI one-shot/their character gets to be a host of the aftermath.)

Another Dead Hero (Zakk gets immunity in a challenge)

Kandi Luva (Gets either a special mention or a request TDI one-shot because they don't have a character in my story, unless it's from a different account.)

Thunder-Eternity (Who's my CP buddy XD their character gets immunity/request of a TDI one-shot/their character gets to be a host of the aftermath.)

Kunnaki (Either Yami or Dash gets immunity in a challenge.)

ILive4Irongy417 (Janie Lynn gets immunity in a challenge.)

Desire at gunpoint (Their character gets immunity/request of a TDI one-shot/their character gets to be a host of the aftermath.)

For everyone who offered me help with Chris but hasn't GIVEN it to me yet needs to PM when you can.

(I need someone to write a theme song! This person can get either a TDI one-shot

For now, here's a sneak peek into the first chapter!

"Hello! I'm Chris McLean, and welcome to-"

Chris was interrupted yet again by the girl with the blue hair, just as he had been in the ad. "Total Drama Performing Arts Academy! I'm Lexxi, and over there is Blaineley!"

Blaineley waved from her place. "Today, we'll be welcoming all our contestants to the island! They'll be arriving in the School Bus of Losers, out here to the front of the school building."

The three hosts walked away from the front of the school to the parking lot. "And here comes the bus now, holding ten of our contestants!" announced Chris.

Ten girls walked off the bus. "Thunder, Sara, Ylenia, Shann, Dana, Hanna, Jen, Luz, Justine, and Ava!" Lexxi introduced.


	8. Oh my God, another freaking update

Oh dear lord another update?

I've numbered them this time.

1. I've written a theme song for the show, by the way. So I don't need any help with that anymore.

2. Keep in mind this is my first priority out of all my stories. So I'd like you guys to just be patient-you won't have to be as patient as the people waiting for updates from my other story!

3. The DocX connection isn't working out for me, to the people that put together the bios. So, maybe I could just PM you my email address (that I use strictly for FF) and you could send this to me? Tell me what you think.

4. If you play Club Penguin, I BEG you-audition for my Total Drama Club Penguin story! Please! (Oh, and Thunder-Eternity, we should meet up on CP again sometime! Still don't have my membership.)

5. If you helped me with anything (Chris, bios, etc.) then please PM telling me what prize out of the options you have! If you only had one option, tell me that, because I don't want to go back into reviews and figure out what everyone wants. I'm using the honor system-and if I find out you lied about helping me, then your character could get elimination immediately, or I will revoke your prize.

Once I post the actual story, I'll delete all these updates and silliness!

Sorry for the wait!

-Anna


End file.
